Baby Malfoy
by darlingtigerangel
Summary: Everyone's gone in the Malfoy manor when Draco desides to take a little trip to Knocktern Alley. To Draco's surprise he get turned into a baby and just guess who finds him? The Weasley's. Please R & R Thanks
1. Knockturn Alley and Finding

A/N: Hey Everyone who's reading this! I'm happy to imform you that I have REWROTE this chapter! An I am very happy with it! So if you are reading this for the second time I encourage you to tell me what you think. Note I am breaking done the chapter to make it a little better.

His parents were out of town somewhere in the north, Sweden maybe. Draco Malfoy was a blonde, arrogant, extremely bored, fifteen-year-old. He had walk threw out the Maldoy Manor looking for some thing to do for hours on end. Threw the kitchen, up the stairs, into his bedroom, to his desk, back out the bedroom, to the library, down the back stairs past the fireplace and back into the stupid kitchen. As he continued he walked past the ancient marble fireplace for the umpteenth time he saw the glittering green powder slightly spilling out onto the hearth. The shimmer was bewitching tempting the bored teenager. It seemed to whisper tantalizing fragments of pleasure.

Come pick me up, I'll take you where you want to go. My shimmer is so hard to resist. Pick me up then drop in the flames; say your heart's desire. Where do you want to go? That's what the powders saying. Draco thought to himself. Draco Malfoy get a hold of yourself! I just need to relax take a little break… come on why do I want to leave sooooooooooo terribly bad? Oh yeah! NO PARENTS!

Draco stride had a very unusual. It was a fast walk mixed with a jump but it wasn't quite a skip.

_I'll just take a stroll threw Knockturn alley_ he thought to himself father wont be too mad.

So he grabbed a handful of powder.

"Knockturn Alley," He said as he stepped into the fired place. Draco was spinning with glimpses of other fireplaces and the dark interior beyond.

After being spat haphazardly out of the fire place in Borgin and Burks Draco had gotten up and perused the shop with out the slight interest in anything.

Shrunken heads? What am I Eleven? This is so boring! 

Draco continued to walk up a down there the rows of kiddy dark objects. Then he saw it, a gleaming golden orb. He had never really like divination but he was sure it was not for seeing the future.

He picked up the strange orb curiously turning it in his hands. It had a hinge. Draco's fingernails found the groove wear it opened. Pulling up the top slowly and his world began to spin and whirl around him.

His vision was becoming black and white. His ears a wild tingling sounds it them and his body was being constricted, shrinking maybe. He felt as if he was going to vomit, he shut his eyes. They didn't reopen.

Mean while at the Weasley's 

"Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, remember, behave yourselves while we're in France." Mrs. Weasley yelled at her children. Worry dripping from every word. Her face was blotchy and readable. It was obvious that is was not her idea of vacationing with all her babies staying home alone. "Goodness only knows how bad the house will look after three weeks without me."

"Mum we know how to clean and behave, now go before they start to worry." Ron said as Ginny pushed her toward the fire.

"Alright your sure you'll be fine?" It was the same worry sodden voice.

"Yes, now go." Ginny sweetly and falsely sympathize with her mother threw her eyes.

"Okay I'm going." with a small pop she vanished.

After she disapperated someone bounded down the stairs. Someone who had and clever grin on his face and was ready to do some misbehaving. Someone who was most certainly thinking about breaking the strict rules there mother had set down for them.

"Now that our very loving and lovable mother has left," There was a dramatic pause "lets go to Diagon Alley!" Fred suggested. It was said more like a demand than a suggestion though.

"Yeah that sounds great but," Ginny paused mocking Fred "Mum will notice if she get back and there's no more Floo powder left."

"Ginny, we'll use our stock." George spoke with the utter most confidence. Patting his baby sister on the back.

"Oh that's alright then." Sarcasm etched in her voice. "It still only completely disobeying orders!"

"Oh, come on Ginny your being saying you've being wanting to get some new quills! And parchment! And you still need that new ink well too!"

"Fine! But… we have to… George Fred listen to me HAVE TO stay together!"

"Don't get you knickers in twist my wee baby sister, big tough big brothers will protect you!"

"HA! Alright I'll go after that comment I'm more worried about your safety now George!" Ginny was giggling non-stop until it was her turn to enter floo to Diagon Ally.

When they had all arrived at the Leakey cauldron, they decided that they'd meet up at the ice cream parlor in a half an hour. Despite the fact Ginny wanted to stick together. So, they compromised. Fred would go with Ron and George would go with Ginny.

"Where should we go?" Ron asked Fred.

"You think we should…" Fred's flitted to Knockturn Ally and back to Ron.

"And then no one would know but the two of us!" Fred seized the back of Ron's hood and threw it up over his head, and then he put his own hood up as well.

Walking quietly so not to draw attention to themselves. Upon entering the Alley they headed for on the biggest shops there. Borgin and Burks. They walked into it and looked around. It appeared to be completely empty. They stayed together being a little brighter than usual considering the circumstances. After about fifteen minutes of looking around Ron had stopped Fred looking at something on the floor.

"Who would just leave a little baby in the middle of a dark arts shop?"

"Excuse me ma'am do you know this child…" the person turned around with a knitted black sweater and here hair in a pony

She turned to him with a kind smile on her face.

"You know this your kid?" Ron asked rather rudely.

"No, I'm sorry," her voice was immature and dreamy. Her eyes were black and she look very young.

"Miss is this what you were looking for?" The young girl turned back to the counter and look at a black beaded necklace

"Yes it was thank you." she politely. The shopkeeper just grunted. She had to be nine or ten. She was flat chested and scrawny, a foot and a half shorter than Ron.

Ron walked back over to his brother

"It looks like that," he pointed to a golden ball; "hit him in the head." Fred was pondering for a second. "What should we do with him?"

"I think we should take him, this is no place for a baby." Ron decided.

"Yeah your right." he pick the unconscious blonde baby boy.

They walked with the baby under the cloak to not draw attention to a baby in Knockturn Alley. Fred was beginning to sweat. It was a hot summer day with a long black cloak; his hood up, and with a little bundle of warm in his arms was hardly what you would call cool.

They had reenter Diagon Ally.

"Ron,"

"Yeah?" He lowered his hood as he replied

"Can you please take off my cloak for me I'm dieing here." Ron removed it as requested. Fred was sweating profusely and looked a little uncomfortable. He shifted the boy's weight to his hip.

"Damn, we're five minutes late. Ginny going to kill us." Ron had glanced at his watch seeing the ice cream parlor was in view.

"Yeah, she'll kill us or tell Mum and Mum will kill us." Fred grinned down at Ron "But, once she sees this little button, she'll completely forget about killing us."

"Where have you been!" Ginny hollered at them, face tinting red.

"Knockturn Alley." Fred gruffly replied.

"What? Without me? And I call you my twin brother!" George said with mock hysterics.

"Both of you shut it you'll wake him." Ron gestured to the baby.

The little boy shuffled in his sleep sticking his thumb in his mouth. He reached out with the other hand grabbed a wad of Fred's shirt.

"A baby? Where did you find it?"

"He was laying unconscious on the floor of Borgin and Burk's."

Ginny's eye welled with tears as she pried the baby from Fred slowly rocking it back and forth in her arms.

"He's so cute." She whispered.

"Come on lets go home and get him taken care of." George said almost inaudibly.

They all headed back to The Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to The Burrow. Where who knows what was going to happen when the little boy was to awake.

A/N: thanks for reading everyone. I'm going to start writing the second chapter ASAP. This is so much better than the first time I wrote it. hope you liked it. if you have any suggestions are great. thanks for reading!


	2. Waking Up, Accident, and Feeding

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading hope you really like I have no Idea where I'm going with this so if you have ideas you wanna tell me? Please with a cherry on top?

Thanks!

Ginny had arrived with the baby shortly after Fred. Ron and then George followed her. The house felt strangely quiet with a baby in the house.

"Here George, can you hold the baby please?" Ginny was beginning to shift uncomfortably.

"Sure thing Gin." Ginny handed him the baby. He was unsure of how to hold him. "Hey little tyke your tired aren't you?" The baby's head tilted to one side and leaned against his. George blushed slight. He had never been around a little kid because he was always one of the little kids in the family plus, Ron and Ginny aren't that much younger than he and Fred were.

"Ron you and George stay here while Fred and I'll get some of boxes of our old baby things alright?"

They nodded. Ginny led George to the same storage room off the kitchen. It was more of a closet enlarged by magic. Minutes past while the sound of boxes being moved was heard from the open basement door. The little boy stirred and awoke groggy.

Draco rubbed his eyes, trying to open them. He rearranged to become more comfortable in his sleeping spot.

_Wait sleeping spot?_ His eyes snapped open _WHY AM I SUCKING MY THUMB?_ Draco looked around at his surroundings. Someone was holding him. He looked to his left. _Red HAIR! Plain muggle T-shirt! This is a low class place! Jeeze…wait someone's holding me?_

"Ron, he's waking up." Ron came over to them as George sat the baby and the ground.

Draco looked at himself then looked up. _I'm a midget!_ He tried to talk but all that came out was a squeaky sound and a bunch of saliva. _ I can't talk, I have NO teeth, I'm really small_.

"Aw… George look at him he's coming to his senses."

Draco looked up. _WEASELS!!!!!!!!!!! Where is this uncontrollable urge to cry is coming from?_

"Hey little guy how ya doin' baby?"

Draco pondered this for a moment _baby? I'm a b-b-baby?_ _I don't wanna be a baby I wanna go home! I want my mommy!!!!!! _ Wet tears were dribbling down his face.

"WAAAHHHH!"

Ron quickly pick him up and began to rock him back and forth.

"Jeeze, Ron I had no idea you were so maternal." George snorted.

"Shut-up! I don't see you doing anything." Indeed that did shut George up.

_That rocking is kinda calming…_the wailing had stopped to be replaced with a small whimpering. _Get a hold of yourself Malfoy you can get threw this! Just take a deep breath and…dang it. I have to pee._

"Hey it looks like you've got everything under control." Fred said as her reappeared levitating a few boxes into the room. Followed by Ginny carrying two smaller ones. The boxes were damp worn boxes that looked like they haven't been seen in years. As a matter of fact they probably haven't.

"Yeah, he just woke up and started wailing his head off. But I got it under control!" Ron finished with triumph in his voice.

"Good job I think that's quite an accomplishment for you Ron." Fred was putting up a playpen and crib with his wand as he said this. The playpen was bright blue for all the boys in the family and the cribs sheets were also blue. They sat him in the playpen with an assortment of toys. The toys consisted mainly of soft huggable plush animals, and blocks.

"I'm going to make some baby food out of what we have alright? Fred could you get a bottle?" Ginny was more demanding then asking. "Ron you and George go and wash the cloths, pacifiers, teething rings you know. No magic please George, that need to be washed by hand then by magic it get them the cleanest alright? "

"Yes Mum." Ron said but George new better.

_Gosh ho irresponsible can you get? I'm here alone…no one watching me. I thought it'd be better but honestly I think I liked the company. I'm going soft…look at my I'm a toothless wonder!_ Draco was sitting on the bottom of the playpen when he realized how bad he actually had to go and bad. _Just take your mind off of it Draco it'll be fine…no I don't think it'll be fine but wetting your pants in degrading even when I'm this little._ _Ooo there's an interesting toy._ It was an old toy that when touch by a baby or toddler it would whirl and sparkle and basically amuse a young child or Ron. Soon Draco was happily laughing and clapping there was heat spreading threw him when he suddenly realized that it wasn't the toy that caused it…he had just wet himself. _Holey—I can't believe it only when I was I sleeping did I ever pee my self involuntarily!_

"Hey little guy would you like some…oh no your diaper has leaked." It was the the weaslette Ginny or what ever her name was. "Here let's get you changed." She took him over to the changing table and began to undress him. "Gosh! Why aren't you wearing diaper?" _Hmm… I wonder… maybe because I haven't didn't them sense I was two!!!!_ These made Draco think of something _how old am I physically? Wait had ginny just wiped him and see him from the waist down! Not her or any other blood traitor no not her! On the bright side she was very gentle though for never changing a diaper though. Wait! That's not a bright side!_

"There, all done." She set him back into the playpen that was surprisingly dry "good thing George putting the cleansing charm on that playpen" she told Fred as she walked back into the kitchen. "Can you believe the parents of baby didn't even have him in a diaper?"

"What! How the heck did you find that out?"

"He wet himself, and I thought the diaper leaked so I was going to change it and it turns out he wasn't wearing one."

"He must come from a strict family."

"He's probably related to the Malfoy's!" they were both hysterically laughing. _ Hey that's not funny just because My family's strict doesn't mean you can laugh at what I had to go through!_ This came out of Draco's mouth as a squeal.

The little blonde one was pouting and his brow stiff.

"Aww, what a cute little kid." George had pinched his cheek as he walked by and had seen him.

I'll decide to ignore that…this diaper feels weird! It to close too fitted! Ug! This is just plain disgusting I'm effing 15- years old! Grr I'm sucking my thumb again!

"Ron! Get down here! It's dinner time!" Fred said in a sing-song voice bound to annoy one he was talking to.

Deep in though Draco was lifted out of the playpen and was put into a highchair in the Weasley's small kitchen. A bowl of green mush was sitting in front of him. Shouldn't this be coming out of me and not going in? Cautiously Draco stuck a finger in it and pulled some out sticking it into his mouth! Few it was just mashed peas.

They all ate talking pleasantly about Quidditch, a jokes shop, and him. It was quite the contrary to his house at dinner. Everyone just sat there and ate not saying a word.

"Open up!" Ron Weasley said in a cheery voice.

Yeah right not for you!

"Oh come on, open-up, please?" Ron Asked hopefully, but Draco kept his mouth shout tightly

P-lease as if I'm going to eat that 

"Peas Mmm." Ron rubbed his stomach while making the 'Mmm' sound

Draco's stomach rumbled begging for food.

I am not eating that! It looks like the exit tariff of himself 

"Here Ron, left me try and feed him." Ginny offered. Smiling sweetly at her older brother.

"Alright but I'll doubt he'll eat," Ron was getting frustrated with the two attempts that he did try.

You only try two times and you giving up gosh al ready? lazy much? 

"Here you go little one some nice food, I bet your hungry aren't you," she said in a baby voice. Smiling with a pleasant grin that great reminded of him when he was younger.

The word 'hungry' made his hunger pain worse, with out thinking he opened his mouth and gratefully swallowed the mush. 

"There I bet tasted good doesn't it? Yes it does, yes I does, that's right," She continued with the baby voice she had been using the first time.

"Oh sure he eats for you." Ron seem almost jealous as Ginny just shrugged.

Of course I'm eating with this view, I nice lovely view down a girls shirt. Who knew the Weasleys had good views? 

"Oh I think you've eaten enough." Ginny pulled away after about 10 minutes of non-stop feeding

_NO I want more! I liked my entertainment!_ He began to cry. _Again with the tears why? WHY?_

"Gin it looks like he's still hungry," Fred said while passing threw the kitchen

"Well spotted." She sat back in front of Draco with the mashed cooked spinach in hand "Hear you go."

Draco opened his mouth eagerly, but then met the horrible taste of spinach in is mouth. He wailed louder than ever.

"I guess you should go to bed now." She picked him up. "you must be exhausted,"

"Ginny we moved the bed up in you room." George was looking happy as if he had an evil plan.

"Alright thank you. You don't have anything unusual planned tomorrow do you?" Ginny's suspicion was rising slightly.

"No, we don't have a good sleep and PMSing sister…"

"George I'm not PMSing! When ever I get bossy honestly why do you think I'm PMSing?"

"It's not because you're bossy it's because I love to tease you!"

Ginny Rolled her eyes

I'm glad I don't have a sister 

"I hate you so much sometimes?"

"Goodnight love you!" George sped off.

As they entered Ginny's room , She walked passed the crib, where she laid him down in it. The linens were comfortable and light in the summer heat. Something caught his eye. Ginny was changing. He saw her plain white bra supporting her and a cute pair of pink underwear. Boy that's a good sight to sleep with.

A/N: Hey sorry if anyone didn't like the whole Draco looking at Ginny in a sexual manner but I hope you enjoyed! I don't know how soon the next chapter will be up though.


End file.
